sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naveen Pruto
Gryffindor playboy. Personality Full of charisma and a love for music, Naveen is the definition of a charmer. He is playboy, very fond of women and having a good time. With this comes immaturity, irresposinbility, and a strong aversion to work. However, Naveen really does mean well. He can be quite rude and is over-confident, but he only wishes for some fun - for himself and others. He loves a good laugh, and the best way to in him over is with a great sense of humor. He grew up in the lap of luxury, having to do very little on his own, and it shows. Naveen has a deeper side, however, it just needs the right people to bring it out. He can be a protective and loyal friend, and a true romantic. He is capable of going to great lengths to please others, and put others before himself. The pampered life he's led had left him really not capable of doing much on his own, and that really does bother him. He just doesn't always acknowledge this fact. Finally, while Naveen does consider himself above those that aren't rich or pureblood, he is not out-right discriminatory, and he is not above socializing with those who aren't of his class. Background Naveen is the eldest child of a rich, pureblood family in Brazil. Naveen spent most of his life being pampered in Rio, but during the years he was learning to speak, his family did a great deal of traveling. As a result, Naveen has something of a mixed accent; difficult to place. During his travels, Naveen's every need was still tended to at all times. As the prince grew older, travels grew less frequent, but they were not unheard of, and sometimes quite long. It was during a several-month-long stay in England that he recieved his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents had taken their wizarding classes in South America, so Naveen's Hogwarts letter came as something of a surprise, albeit a welcome one. Well aware of the school's reputation, Naveen's parents eagerly sent him off, accompanied by the boy's valet. For his first couple of years years, Naveen spent holidays at home, but as his parents finally saw how lazy and spoiled their son was, and how wasteful he was with money, they thought perhaps life away from all the luxury would be best, and since his third year year Naveen has been spending holidays at the school, and as of his sixth year, summers in England with his valet, in a small flat his family rented out for him. Naveen generally does poorly in his classes, although it is unknown exactly what he could do if he actually tried. He has, in certain years, recieved decent grades in Charms, because he tends to get excited over learning spells he feels will be fun to use - those that could add some festivity or excitement to a situation. On the other hand, Naveen did rather well in Flying classes. In his third year, Naveen began taking Divination, a class he had always been curious about, but was discouraged by the surprising (to him) amount of work that went into it. He completed the course, but did not do well at all, and did not pick it up in the following year. In his fifth year, Naveen is taking all required classes, as well as Care of Magical Creatures. Relationships Roommates Jake English : Mannuhmannuh Shadow Igel : Mannuhmannuh Fifth Year Gyrffindor Girls Amelia Kirkland : Mannuhmannuh Botan : Mannuhmannuh Roxanne Ritchi : Mannuhmannuh Older/Younger Gryffindors Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Non-Gryffindor Fifth Years Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Everyone Else Mannuhmannuh : Mannuhmannuh Trivia Mannuhmannuh *Mannuhmannuh See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links DW Profile